


Libraries

by sylvershadoes



Series: Oberyn x Lyanna fics [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, I write too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvershadoes/pseuds/sylvershadoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna has questions about dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a chapter in my drabbles collection, but I decided it fir better as it's own fic, since it follows my story "Surprises". Sorry for any confusion!!!
> 
> Written for a writing meme on tumblr, where I was given a number and I had to open a book, go to that page number, and write a fic based on a quote from that page. 
> 
> Quote: “I’ve never heard tell of how they were started, where the dragons came from, or what made the Riders special – aside from the dragons. “  
> Eragon, pg.48 – By Christopher Paolini

“Do you think they were similar to wargs?”

               Oberyn looked up from his book, a small smile on his face. “What are you trying to ask me, Lya?” His wife was forever asking odd questions. He didn’t mind, in truth he loved how inquisitive she was, but he wished that she would actually explain what she was asking sometimes.  She constantly asked things without giving any context; it was like her mind worked faster than her mouth. Knowing how clever she was, it wouldn’t have surprised him.

               Lyanna’s brow furrowed and she gestured to the book Oberyn had been reading about the Targaryens. “The Valyrian dragon lords. Do you think they could control the dragons because they were a kind of warg? I can’t think of another reason that their bloodline would have an effect.”

               Oberyn had never considered why the dragons listened     to the Valyrians, but it was exactly the sort of question he had learned to expect from Lyanna. She always wanted to know the ‘ _why’_ for everything that happened. “I’m not sure, Lya,” he admitted.

               “Do you think there might be books about it in the library at Sunspear?”

               “Not that I’ve ever found.”

               Lyanna frowned, and went back to reading her own book. Then, a thoughtful look crossed her face. “Did they have books about that kind of thing at the Citadel?”

               Oberyn tried to think back to his time in Oldtown, but he had been younger than Lyanna when he had left his training. “I know there were books about Valyria and about dragons, but I never read them. I doubt they would have had that kind of information anyway; the maesters aren’t particularly fond of things like wargs. They think it’s superstitious nonsense.” That had been one of the reasons Oberyn had left, the maesters were far too closed minded for his tastes. That, and he could never had committed to celibacy.

               “Wargs are _not_  nonsense.” Lyanna’s eyes flashed, and Oberyn once again found himself wondering if his wife wasn’t a warg herself. It would certainly explain a few things.

               “I know that, Lya. I’ve seen things far too strange in my travels than to not believe in wargs.”

               Lyanna shifted in her seat, leaning closer to him from across the table. “But…do you think it’s possible that they might have at least _some_  books?  How else would some maesters forge valyrian steel links if they didn’t have that kind of books?”

               “I suppose it’s possible,” he said. An idea crossed his mind, and he grinned. “Lya, would you like to go check?”

               “What do you mean?”

               “Would you like to visit the Citadel, to see the library?” he clarified. It would be good for them to travel somewhere together. They’d had hardly any time alone since he had brought her to Dorne four moons ago. Certainly they had their  _nights_  together, but their days were occupied with both his daughters and his duties as a Dornish prince. Some time for just the two of them… it would be welcome.

               Her eyes widened and a grin stole across her face, but it quickly faded. “Oberyn, they don’t let women into the Citadel.”

               “They can’t turn away a princess, Lya. Not without causing a scandal, and I’ve told you before how much they hate scandals.”  

               Her smile returned tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian steel links on a maester’s chain are for studying magic and the occult. 
> 
> This quote works oddly well. the same page also had a line that said “If I told you their whole story, we would still be sitting here when winter comes again.” Which is also oddly suited to a ASoIaF fic :/ 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any confusion I caused.


End file.
